Confessions of Time
by bosco5649faith
Summary: My take on may happen in the Six Season of Third Watch.In Faiths POV. Faith realizes the regret she has with the time that went by and tries to mend Bosco's time that has been broken.
1. Default Chapter

Confessions of Time  
  
Faith's POV  
  
Its truly amazing how time can work, one day everything is fine its just your normal routine you know. You get up, you take your same route to work meet the same people as you make your way through, just like always. You go through time never thinking about how everything that your use too could change. If I knew that everything that I was use to was going to change I would of taken those extra few seconds I had to hold my husband and children just that little bit closer and I would of taken up Bosco's offer on going out for a drink with him or his usual offer of a drive home.   
  
Nearly a year ago everything changed in a matter of hours. The lights went out and when they came back on nothing was the same again. I nearly lost my husband and I said some of the most possibly hurtful words I could think of to my partner which drove him to Anti Crime with that bitch Cruz. I tried to apologize but he would just immediately changed the topic when I started to, maybe I should of forced him to listen to me or maybe I was just being paranoid when he told me he worked anti crime while I was off. I don't know why I doubted him he was there for me the whole time, never let me down. Everything that happened after that built up from that little bit of doubt that sat in the back of mind whenever I saw him with her. Instead of just admitting to him that the reason why I was upset with him and meddled in everything that they did was because I care about him and I was losing mind from missing him, I turned it into a mistrust issue.  
  
Now a year later and what was done was done he finds himself unable to trust himself around me. When I asked to meet him at that little diner I wanted to scream out at him that all I wanted was for him to be a part of my life again. Instead I sugar coated it and hesitantly told him I still wanted him out of my life. I couldn't even look him in the eye unless he was the one talking to me, I felt like I had to it for Fred, but its all a big regret. I can still see him walking out of that diner not even looking back once, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. We worked together for a few weeks since then and everyday I contemplated whether or not I should give him my real explaination to why it wasn't a matter of want but I just got used to the way we were working.   
  
The regret disappeared until the day he found out that he brother was brutally murdered and I saw the pain in his eyes as he walked by me. At first the pain in his eyes that I saw shocked me with confusion because I had no idea what was wrong, but what hurt me was the silence he gave me every time I asked him what was wrong. Deep behind the evident hurt in his eyes I knew when he kept his eyes locked on me that he wanted to say something but he didn't because he respected my decision of him staying completely out of my life so he didn't bother me with his problems this time. Not a second went by even after he had went through the doors with Sully and Davis not far behind I wanted to grab him and drag him back into my arms. I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell him, so I made a mental note to be sure I called him first thing in the morning.   
  
Bosco has always been one to surprise me though, like right now at this present time when those bullets hailed into the lounge he didn't take a second thought and shielded me with his body, protecting me, pulling me to the floor, risking every little bit of his life for me. I'm lying here on the floor sure of the fact that the bullets have stopped and everything is eerily quiet. With my face still pressed against the cool floor I use my eyes to examine my surroundings. Looking downwards towards my feet I see Davis moving his legs, scanning upwards the next thing I see is another pair legs only these legs are not moving. Looking further up hoping to meet the face of the person whose legs remain still, I find myself looking at a chair that lies on its side in front of me. Reaching up I fearfully and slowly slide it along the floor praying that I won't be attracting attention to what may still be on the other side of window. Relieved to hear nothing but silence, and not so relieved when I see condition of the man that lies in front of me. I do the first thing that comes to mind and check for a pulse and I almost begin to cry when I feel the beating below my fingers its rather slow which frightens me.   
  
Taking hold of his blood covered hand I move myself to sitting position. Through teary eyes I looked down at Bosco when I hear with begin to gag and cough up blood.  
  
"Oh no Bosco!" I begin to panic tears now flowing down my cheeks.   
  
"Davis!….Davis!" I start yelling at a panicked pitch.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Faith I'm alright." Davis says picking himself up off the floor.  
  
"Oh God…please" I'm leaning in over Bosco sobbing and pressing face into his and dragging my fingers through his soft hair begging him to stay strong.  
  
"Davis…help me"  
  
"Ok…ah man…alright lets get him on his back". I move behind his head and Davis grabs his torso and within a few seconds we had him on his back. I stare down at his pale face where the blood that is smeared across and wounds clearly visible on his chest only makes him look like he is 60 seconds away from death.  
  
Ty and my gaze meets both of which have fear written through out it. Ty lets out a breath as if he has been holding it for hours and starts to look around the room. "Where the hell did Cruz go?"  
  
I look back at him "what?" taken back by his surprising question at the moment. I then take a second myself to notice that she is no longer in the room. I feel Bosco move his head slightly between my hands and lets out a moan along with a large amount of blood. Looking back up at Davis a few more tears escape he stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'll go find a doctor"  
  
Nodding nervously while locking my eyes on Bosco's paled face "be careful" I whisper as I hear the door swing close.  
  
"Stay with me Boz" 


	2. chapter 2

Faith's POV  
  
"Stay with me Boz" I plead to him again for the third time. I begin to put pressure on one of the 4 wounds and look up as I hear a door open to the right of me. Disappointed that it wasn't Davis with a Doctor but Cruz who had returned.  
  
"Where the hell did you go?" I look up at her, she looks like she has just ran a marathon.  
  
"I went after the son of a bitch". I look up at her in disgust 'how can that be all she can think about'. She gets down on her knees opposite of me and takes his hand into hers. I feel the anger boiling in me at her action, how dare she after everything she has done to him.  
  
"How bad is he?" She asks looking at me. I look back and it takes all my strength to resist slapping her across the face. I can see the fake concern in her eyes, I hate it.   
  
"Its bad" I say while looking back down at him and stroking his hair " can you go see what's taking Davis so long?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
When she leaves the room I'm actually relieved because I'm finally left alone again with Bosco. I check for a pulse again and its becoming weaker. I run my hand through his hair stopping at the back of his neck and I play with a few strands smiling at how cute it looks when it curls at this length. The moment is brief and interrupted by Bosco beginning to gasp and gag desperately trying to breathe. I start to sob and apply more pressure on his chest. Then just as I was about to scream out of impatience of the amount time they were taking to get a doctor in here, Dr Fields and Davis along with Cruz and a couple nurses come running in the room.  
  
"God…What the hell took you so long?!" I yell snapping my head up.  
  
"Sorry, but its complete chaos out there" Dr Fields says while flashing a light in Bosco's eyes.  
  
"Yeah well in the mean time my partner is bleeding to death in here".   
  
Dr Fields gives me this look as if he wants to something back a me for my comment but just realizes that I only said what I've said out of concern for Bosco. "Okay, lets roll him on his side so I can assess the injury"  
  
"Damn" he says as he runs his hand down Bosco's back "he has four entrance wounds".  
  
"Call a surgeon down here and tell him to meet us in trauma 1, he's going to need a chest tube. Lets go." They pick Bosco up and place him on the gurney and rush him out of the room.  
  
I start to go after them when Davis grabs my arm "Faith, let them work". I look back at him through tear stained eyes and rip my arm from his grasp "I need to be there, he needs me".  
  
As I get closer to the trauma room I feel the panic in the atmosphere of the ER people are running around trying to figure what the hell just happened. I push by a couple people who look like they have no idea where they are. As I get closer to the room I run into a familiar face.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Faith" Sasha says putting her hands up stop me. She must of noticed that I've been crying because her voice becomes more panicked when she asks what was wrong.   
  
"Bosco was shot" that was all I could get before I heard the high pitched sounds of monitors going off. I spin around to see Dr Fields shocking Bosco. My heart skips a beat when I see his upper half of his body jumping up off the table and falling back with a thud only to have the monitors continuing to shriek a deathly sound. I stand there looking in the window with complete shock as I see one of the Doctors make a cut on the side of his chest and blood spurts up at him when he tries to put some kind of a plastic tube in. A hand is placed on my shoulder and I nearly jump out of my shoes.  
  
"Come on Faith, you shouldn't watch this. Lets get you cleaned up." Sasha puts an arm around me and I reluctantly turn away. I look up at the surrounding people they have looks of sympathy and shock written across them. When I get pass them I hear Sully mutter under his breath "Damn".  
  
Watching the red wash away slowly down the drain counter clockwise I think of how ironic it is that I find myself washing him away; I can't seem to able to stop finding different ways to rid him from myself. I turn off the taps and dry my arms and hands. The door then opens and four friends walk in looking rather stressed.  
  
"They just took him up to surgery" Swersky starts quietly. I nod my head and make my way over to the chairs.  
  
"Did anybody catch any of the shooters" I ask breaking the silence.  
  
"I got the one that was firing in the lounge" Cruz says while dragging her hand through her hair then leaning forward in the chair "He's dead".  
  
"Do we have any idea on why this sudden attack" Swersky asks everyone.  
  
"We believe the shooters came from a drug dealer, Donald Mann" Cruz says now standing and pacing the room "he's been trying to take us out all day, but so far only succeeded in killing Wynn and Dembroyski"  
  
"Alright, nobody leaves this room. I'm going to make a few phone calls and get an ESU team down here incase he decides to attack again". Swersky says. As he leaves the room Dr Fields walks in and everyone turns their attention towards him.  
  
"Bosco is in surgery now. He sustained some serious injuries. Both of his lungs were hit and his right lung took two of bullets causing it to collapse. Hopefully there won't be to much for them to repair on that. We didn't have much time figure out where the fourth bullet had gone but we do know that it did not exit so they will have to do exploratory surgery in order to find it and fix the damage. Okay I'll be back with any updates but right now I have more patients to see".  
  
"Wait" I say stopping him before he goes out the door "Do you know anything about his mother?"  
  
"Uh his mother?" he says as if unsure of what I'm talking about.  
  
"She was brought in earlier. Struck by the car that drove into the wake"  
  
"Oh right, her. I think they had taken her upstairs for some tests I'm not sure she wasn't my patient. But I will find out for you." He turns and walks out the door.  
  
I can't begin to image the pain Bosco would go through if he loses her as well. She is the only family he has left with out her I think Bosco would lose everything. Its bad enough with everything that's happened in less then a week. My thoughts are broken when I hear Swersky re-enter the room.  
  
"I've got ESU and Detectives coming down. I think it'll be safer if everyone sticks around until we know that it's safe".  
  
"I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time Lieu" I tell him leaning my head against the wall behind me.  
  
TBC 


	3. chapter 3

The second hand on the clock that hangs off the white wall in the crowded waiting room continues to tick rhythmically. Watching it continuously go around the hour, my mind wanders and I think about what; if anything is going through Bosco's mind right now. Does he know that his mother could be gone, and if he does know is he thinking is there a reason to fight anymore. I make my way down to the chapel after a lot of convincing Lieu that I'd be fine by myself, hoping that I'd find some kind of comfort. The chapel is dimly lit, walking up to front of the chapel I can feel the threats of my tears. I sit in the front pew and look at the lit candles and crucifix that the light flickers off of. A tear slowly escapes and rolls down my cheek I intake a small breath and begin to pray.  
  
_"Um, I'm not very good at this kind of thing but I couldn't really think of anything else that I could do at this time. Bosco he's, um, he's never been anything but a great friend and honestly the only he's guilty of is trying to be happy. Ever since I've know him he has always tried so hard…like when he would never give up of ESU no matter how many people would shut him down and not support his dream. Hell, I'm even guilty of that. He has always wanted a family, I kind of think that's why we got so close over the years, I could give him that. I took that away from him and when he tried to get his real family back you took that from him. I guess I was kind of hoping that, umm, I'd at least get a chance to apologize. I know I can't give him a family but I can give him a good friend."  
_  
"Faith?" I turn around at the soft voice.  
  
"Hey. Sasha. Is he out of surgery?" I ask frantically while wiping away a few fallen tears.  
  
Sasha sits beside me "no not yet, but I thought you could use some company." she says with slight smile and looks a head.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
After a few moments of silence, I ask "So, um, how did you like working with Bosco. I never did ask."  
  
"You know in the few months I worked with Bosco I had learnt a lot about him although he never really spoke much about his personal life. You are right he's only guilty of trying to be happy." Sasha smiles "but I do know that he's strong and I don't think Bosco would ever let something like this take him"  
  
"Well the Bosco I knew would want to kick this guy's teeth in" I say looking down at the marble floor nervously picking at my fingers "but this Bosco he…he's different, he's quiet. I'm afraid that he is tired of fighting and just won't have the strength."  
  
"Hey guys" Davis says walking in the doorway. I turn to look praying that he has some good news. "uh the doctor that was taking care of Bosco's mom wants to talk to us since there is no other family."  
  
Walking out of the chapel I turn back for a second hoping that my prayers have been heard. There are less people in the lounge now and about 20 or more different ESU officers surveying the area and standing guard. I still can't believe how all this is going on because of one monster. In the lounge I was greeted by a doctor who asked me to take a seat.  
  
"Okay I'm talking to you on behalf of Officer Boscorelli who is currently in surgery himself, about his mother, Ms Rose Boscorelli" She looks at us for acknowledgement and some of us nod in understanding. "Ms Boscorelli had suffered some more injuries then what we had first believed she had. Along with her neck injury she suffered a head injury where the blow to the head caused a bleed in her brain. Unfortunately Rose Boscorelli will never recover from this injury she is in fact brain dead."  
  
"Oh my God" I whisper to myself.  
  
"As of now because of hospital policy we do have her on life support, but that is they only thing keeping her alive at the moment." The doctor sits back in the chair "The only way we can take her off life support is if a family member gives consent to do so. Are you sure there is no other immediate family besides Officer Boscorelli".  
  
"Yeah, they only had each other" I tell her sadly.  
  
"Okay well then I have no choice but to keep her on life support until I have consent from Officer Boscorelli".  
  
I watch as the doctor leaves the room and turn around to face Lieu. "Oh gawd, how is Bosco suppose to be able to do that. How?"  
  
"We'll have to be there for him" Lieu simply tells me. Shaking my head in disbelief I walk back to my seat and quietly wait on the fate of Bosco.


	4. chapter 4

Nearly 7 hours later, the commotion in the ER finally died down and only half of the ESU team reminds for extra security. Bosco has been out surgery for the last twenty minutes but was not allowed visitors because they were having some problems keeping him stable. I'm left anxiously pacing the waiting room on the floor of the ICU praying that a nurse would at least come and let me look at him for a few moments of time. I just wanted to look at him, it feels like forever since I've seen him, I've actually convinced myself that I've forgotten what he looks like. Every minute that goes by is making my stomach feel tighter with anxiety. Every shadow that goes by makes me jump and my heart races thinking that it would be a nurse giving me the Ok to see him. I don't know if it's the facing him that's making me nervous or the wait that's making me wonder if I'll ever get to see him.  
  
A soft knock on the door caused me to spin so fast I thought I was going to fall over.   
  
"Faith? You Okay" Davis asks.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I just thought you might be one of the nurses."  
  
"Oh. They still haven't come to say its ok." he asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"No." I say with the same concern. "Where's Sasha? She go home?"  
  
"Nah, she went to grab some coffee for us."  
  
Just as he finished that statement Sasha opened the door. "Hey. Anything?" she asked while handing out the coffees. I shook my head no "Thanks".  
  
When I was about three sips into my coffee I noticed a nurse walking up to the door of the waiting room. I nervously stand up as she opens the door. "I'll take you to see him now". Running my hand through my hair I look back at Davis and Sasha and then back towards the nurse who must of caught what I was getting at. "I'll let all three of you if promise to be quiet, but only one can stay the night."  
  
Following the nurse down the lengthy hall it felt forever before we got to the door of his room. The nurse stopped in front of the door and turned to face us. "It may seem frightening at first, but everything that you see is only helping him" The nurse smiled walked away.  
  
I walk in immediately knowing that if I were to stand there in longer I would end up with second thoughts of doing so. Before I even turn around the curtain I can the soft sounds of the ventilator and the beeps of the monitor. "God" I whisper as I finally look at him. Davis is behind me and places a hand my shoulder. I start to cry softly at the scene in front me. A thin sheet only covers him up to just under ribs, the rest of his torso is wrapped in a bandage and there are small spots of blood on the bandage. I move around the bed so I can see his face more clearly. His eyes were closed and face was pale, his thin lips were even pale and were wrapped around the ventilator tube. I gently brush my hand along his forehead and down is jaw line. Leaning in from my seat I take hold of his hand and whisper in his ear "I'm here Boz. I'm not leaving." I tighten my grasp on his hand to ensure that fact.  
  
Sasha and Davis said there goodbyes about an hour ago and said that they would come around tomorrow. Lying my head on the bed by his side I can only find myself falling asleep for a few seconds and then jerk awake at the slightest noise. After about a half hour of putting up with that annoying sleep routine I sit back in my chair and rub my hands over my face "ah, I'm going to drive myself nuts" I say to myself. Leaning back on the chair I rest my head against the wall hoping I'll get some sleep, but just my luck a nurse walks in and my eyes shoot open yet again.   
  
She smiles and whispers "Hi".  
  
I look at her and force a smile "How's he doing?"  
  
"Well, he's stable now and that's what need to keep up". She says while checking the monitors and writing things down. Before she walks out the door she turns to look at me "Can I get you a pillow or something"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Thank You"  
  
She nodded and was soon back with a pillow. I thank her again and move my chair up closer to the bed. Carefully I place the pillow by his side and take his hand again, with one last look at his sleeping form I drift off to a peaceful sleep myself.

The heat of the sun tingled the back of my neck as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at my watch it read just after noon. "wow, I can't believe I slept that long" I thought to myself. I carefully lifted the pillow off the bed and place it behind me on the chair. Standing up from sitting position I stretch my legs and place my hand on the side of Bosco's face.  
  
"I'll be right back" I whisper to him. Before I leave I look down at him hoping for some kind of movement or acknowledgement, but he didn't even flinch.  
  
Just as I was walking out of the room I could see in the distance 4 familiar faces walking towards me. Knowing that Lieu probably wanted to talk to me I decided to stay where I was.  
  
"Hey Lieu, what's going on" I ask with worry as I hear him sternly talking to the security officer about him not leaving Bosco's door.  
  
"Faith. I need to talk to you" he says motioning me to follow him down the hall. I look at Sully, Davis, and Sasha in confusion. They look at me in concern as if they know what is going on.  
  
The door to the waiting room clicked closed and the tension in the room filled as I heard Swersky take a breathe. "We got some information from the driver of the car that went through the wake. Uh, he's saying that Donald Mann wants revenge on Boscorelli and that he's determined to make sure that he dies."  
  
" Oh god" I mutter below my breath "Well what's being done about this then"  
  
"I've got a security officer guarding his door 24/7. Until we can get some more information there's not a lot that we can do. This guy says that he has probably left the state."  
  
"Son of a bitch"  
  
"And if he did, its going to make him a lot more difficult to catch." Swersky says becoming more frustrated "What's Boscorelli's condition"  
  
"All they're saying is that he's stable. He's not conscious or anything. I don't know how long he will be on the ventilator"   
  
"Alright well keep me posted if anything changes I've got to get back to the house." I look at him and smile and nod.  
  
"So he's pretty bad then, huh" Sully says.  
  
"Yeah you want to see him. I was going to go back down there"  
  
"Yeah sure Faith."  
  
Sitting down next to him I take hold of his hand look into his face. I see the weakness and how alone he looks and for the first time in just over a year I realize what he meant by that 'I'm the only one'. I can only pray that I'll get that chance to let him know that too. 


	5. chapter 5

The room had once again grown quiet, with only myself and Bosco left. The sound of the ventilator is the only thing cutting the silence. I lifted his hand off the bed holding it in my own I carefully hold it to my cheek, using my other hand to caress his forearm. Looking at his face I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eye and started to quietly talk to him hoping that he would finally open his eyes.  
  
"Boz, you have to open your eyes. Please. I need to let you know that I'm sorry" I pause for a moment as some more tears fell. "I…I want to make up for loss time. I have some things I need to talk to you about."  
  
Seeing no reaction I squeezed my eyes closed and pressed his hand into my tear soaked cheek. "Boz, please"  
  
"Please" I whisper again barely audible. Suddenly I felt a slight twitch against my cheek and hand. I open my eyes immediately and he moves his fingers slightly as if he was trying to grasp my hand. Although his eyes were still closed I knew he was with me.  
  
"Bosco?" I say as my eyes search his face. I can see him slowly starting to open his eyes "its ok Boz. You're Okay, open your eyes I'm here"  
  
Bosco then cracked his eyes open, although I could barely see his eyes it was the beautiful sight I've ever seen. I hit the nurses button to let them know he was awake.   
  
"Hey Boz" I say squeezing his hand and he weakly tried to squeeze back. His eyes looked dazed and confused on what was going on. He kept his eyes locked on me and then suddenly tried to open his mouth to say something.  
  
"Shh. Don't try to talk. You have a ventilator tube down your throat to help you breathe." Bosco nodded in understanding and then closed his eyes wincing in pain.  
  
"Boz you okay?" he looked back up at me and tried to say something again. I placed my hand the top of his head trying to get him to relax. "Are you pain? Just nod yes or no." I tell him before he attempts to talk again.  
  
Bosco nods his yes. "Okay. Just relax I have a nurse coming" I tell him looking down in his eyes smiling hoping to comfort him.   
  
Minutes went by and a nurse still hadn't come by, at first I let it go because Bosco had appeared to have fallen asleep. When he had awaken again nearly 15 minutes later he had became more agitated and was slowly squirming around with in the bed. Fearing that he would hurt himself and because I couldn't do anything myself to help, I quickly left the room to drag a nurse in there.  
  
"Hey! I've paging for a nurse to come check on my partner. He's awake and is very uncomfortable" I say slamming my hands down on the nurses desk in order to get their attention.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. We must not of heard the page, we're under staffed today." The nurse at the computer says looking up for a spilt second not looking amused by my way of getting her attention.  
  
"Well can somebody come and give him something for the pain" I tell her a little quieter not wanting to risk a longer wait on it.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute" she tells me while continuing what is was that she was doing. I look back at her for a second and then turn around in a huff back down to Bosco to make sure that he was alright by himself.  
  
"Hey Officer Yokas!" I turn around to meet the voice. 'oh great. I thought the nurse would be my biggest problem today' I thought as I saw Cruz jogging up to me.  
  
"How's Bosco doing? He awake?" She asks looking at me then down the hall.  
  
"Yeah he's awake but…"  
  
"Good because we need to talk him, he might be able to help on this" Cruz says and motioning to her officers to go to his room. I take a step towards her and grab her sleeve to turn her around.  
  
"Whoa, before you go jumping the gun, yet again. Bosco just woke up for one and for two he's in no condition to talk he's still on the ventilator, and you barging in there is just going to upset him." I tell her firmly.  
  
"Look, I'm not in the mood to get into it with you, alright. This guy killed people, cops included. We need get him now not later, and besides I made promise to him that I would bring the bastard down that killed his brother."   
  
"What you think I don't want that to happen, because I do. I also care about his current condition and that's what we need focus on right now and I'm not about to let you go in there and get him upset!" I say trying not to yell to loudly.  
  
"Fine. Call me when they have him off the ventilator"  
  
Watching her walk back down the other way I shake my head and think 'God what is it I can't get a break anymore'.  
  
Walking back to Bosco's room I see a nurse walk out and turn up a corridor in the hallway. 'Good I don't need another rude encounter' I think smiling to myself.  
  
Going back to my seat I smile when I see Bosco looking more comfortable and following me with his eyes. "Hey, you feeling better now" I say taking his hand while he nods yes.  
  
"Good, cause that just took a lot out of me to get her in here. I even had the opportunity to yell at Cruz." I laugh softly when I see that he can't help but attempt to smile at that comment. When silence once again took over I could see in his eyes that he wanted to ask me something. Knowing its what I was dreading to tell him I had a feeling its what he wanted to know.  
  
"You're probably wondering about your mom aren't you" I watch him nod and I look at him with sympathy. Not wanting to see the emotional pain in his eyes again I look away but he gently squeezes my hand and I look into his eyes.  
  
"She's not good Boz. She has a very serious head injury and umm…" I stop when I see the tears well up in his eyes "she's not going to recover. The doctor is going to come in and get your permission to cut her off life support. I'm sorry."  
  
Bosco shuts his eyes and the tears that built up in them slide down his face. Using my thumb to wipe them away I lean over and put my forehead against his. "Bosco, I'm so sorry."   
  
I sit back in the chair and watch as more tears stream down his face. Watching him cry brings tears to my own eyes and I wipe them away and rub his hand "Its okay, its alright". 


	6. chapter 6

Later on that evening the doctor that was taking care of Bosco's mom came to talk to him about her condition and explained more clearly on why it was important to let her go. After a lot of convincing Bosco finally agreed to taking her off of life support, because Bosco couldn't leave the ICU I told him that I would be at her side.  
  
I asked the doctor for a few moments as I sat at her side. Lifting her lifeless hand I remembered a time when Bosco was told me that she made him promise that he wouldn't die before her, I thought it was only right to let her know that he kept his promise.  
  
"Rose, it's Faith. Maurice he wanted to be here with you but he was injured. He's okay though, he'll pull through just fine, he kept his promise. I'm sorry you'll never be able see him again and I'm sorry he'll never see you again." I lay her hand back down on the bed "Maurice wanted me to tell you he loves you."  
  
I look towards the doctor standing by the doorway and he walks giving me a slight smile before walking around to the head of the bed. "You ready?" he asks as he has his hands on the ventilator ready to pull it off. I look at him for a moment and then down towards Rose and whisper "yeah".  
  
A soft sound came from the ventilator and with in a few seconds the monitors screeched. The doctor pressed a button to shut the sound off and said "time of death 8:47 pm" to the nurse. With that I decided to stay for a extra moments out of respect. Before I close the door I look back and say a final goodbye for Bosco.  
  
I take my time going back up to Bosco's room knowing that I'll have to face him and tell him that she's gone forever. On the way to the elevator I recognized Swersky down the hall and I remember that he wanted me to contact him on any changes so I figured now would be the best time to do so.  
  
"Lieu! Hey" I say while approaching him.  
  
"Faith. What are doing down here?" Lieu asks.  
  
"Oh they just took Bosco's mom off life support and I came down for him since he couldn't go himself"  
  
"So he's awake then?" he says with arching one eyebrow out of curiosity and concern "is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah he woke up earlier today, but as for if he's okay that's a whole other question. He can't talk yet because off the ventilator but hopefully that'll be gone by tomorrow. They just want to make sure he'll be strong enough to breathe on his own."  
  
"Okay" he softens his expression "keep me updated, and tell him I said Hi" he says before turning to leave.  
  
Watching him leave I wished he would of stuck around a little longer so I could waste more time rather than going back up to Bosco to witness his emotional pain. Turning around on my heels I figured I may as well get it over with. When the elevator doors opened the nurse who claimed they were under staff and far too busy to hear my page earlier was standing in the hall cheating up a storm with a couple other nurses. I gave her a half cocked smile and kept on walking down to Bosco.  
  
Relieved to see that Bosco appeared to be sleeping, I took a seat as quietly as I could beside him and watched him. He looked so sad and alone, I had to resist the temptation of taking him into a loving hug. Just then a shadow at the doorway interrupted my thoughts. Startled by the sudden appearance in of me I let out a sigh of relief when I recognize the intruder.  
  
"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Sully says quietly "How's he doing?" Sully adds while looking at Bosco.   
  
"He's still holding on."  
  
Sully nods in understanding that there's really not much more I can say about his condition. " Huh. Well, do you mind if I take a seat, I'm waiting for Davis and Sasha to come up."  
  
"Oh no of course not Sull. It'd be nice to have the different company."  
  
"So I hear that the doctors took his mom off life support today." Sully says a little quieter not wanting to say it to loud since Bosco was right in front of him. As soon as Bosco heard him mention his mother he opened his eyes and started move around. He looked at Faith and saw her nod yes towards Sully.  
  
Bosco is now looking in their direction, hoping that just looking would get their attention. Failing to grab either of their attention because of their conversation was soon becoming annoying but then just like on cue Davis and Sasha walked in.  
  
"Hey! Bosco. Good to see you awake" Sasha said rather happily and practically jogging up to the head of the bed. Turning his head slightly to greet her he ended up jarring the tube slightly and tried to ignore the pain it caused.  
  
"You Okay?" She asked. Bosco nods yes while looking up at her. Faith then grabs Bosco's other hand and he turned his eyes to face her.  
  
"Hey. I didn't know you were awake." She says with a smile. Watching Bosco's eyes she could see the many different emotions that were boiling with in them. His gaze is torn away when he noticed another figure in the room.  
  
"Well Officer, you must be popular. You have a room full of people who I'm going have to ask to leave for a while so I can see how my patient is doing" He says now looking around the room at the different faces.  
  
"Yeah okay we'll be back in a bit then." Faith says.  
  
"Yeah man we'll come right back" Davis reassures Bosco.  
  
Bosco watched as each of them walked out the door and then turned to the doctor. He watched as he looked from the monitors to his clipboard. About five minutes went by before he even said something.  
  
"You're doing well. I think we can try taking you off the ventilator and see how you do." The doctor watched as he nodded and then proceeded to remove the ventilator. At first it was difficult for Bosco to breathe so the doctor put him on an oxygen mask as a precautionary. As soon as Bosco was breathing easier on his own he asked Bosco if he needed something to help him sleep but Bosco responded with no and then went to go and tell his friends they could come back in.  
  
Bosco tried to adjust his position in the bed but just didn't have the strength to do much. He was then greeted with smiling faces and weakly tried to smile back.  
  
"Hi" Bosco said in a raspy voice while pulling away the mask.  
  
Faith took the mask and placed it back on "You did just fine before with communicating so keep the mask on to talk."  
  
"No…I'm fine." He said while pulling away the mask again and leaving it off to prove the point. Bosco looked Sully in time to see him roll his eyes.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me" Bosco said with his breathing becoming a little quicker and shorter causing the monitor to beep out of order. Faith took that as a bad sign and worriedly put the mask back on him.  
  
"Boz, please just leave the mask on" Faith smiled when she saw that he finally gave and nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"So I guess we should get going let you rest, Boz" Davis says and looks at Sasha.  
  
"Yeah, we'll come by tomorrow since we're off the whole day."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me." Sully adds and hears Bosco chuckle lightly under the mask "What?"  
  
Bosco took the mask down for a moment "Never thought I'd see the day…where you thought it was a good plan to see me" he then put the mask before Faith would jump in to do it.  
  
"Good night Bosco!" they all said in unison and nodded towards Faith. Bosco watched as they left and turned to face Faith when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He was greeted with a large smile written across her face.  
  
"What?" he asked softly with the mask partially off but this time Faith didn't fight him with it.  
  
"You know how to clear a room real fast." Bosco smiled at the response but soon faded to a frown.  
  
"How'd it go with my ma?" he asked sadly.  
  
"It went fine. She didn't suffer. I told her you kept your promise you made with her." Bosco looked at Faith for a few seconds and then let a few tears slide down. "At least I did something right."   
  
Faith looked into his sad eyes and wiped away the fallen tears for him "You should get some rest." She said not wanting to continue the conversation seeing how it upset him.  
  
"You staying?" He asked gently.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll stay with you" Faith said while pushing back a few hairs that were lying on his forehead.  
  
"Fred won't be mad?"  
  
Unsure of how to answer that because she didn't want to lie to him anymore about anything. So she looked him in the eye and said "Fred won't care."  
  
Bosco stared into her eyes and she looked away "He left you didn't he?"  
  
"How'd you guess that?" she looked back at him.  
  
"I see it in your eyes, the pain he left behind. I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be he was stupid to leave. It's not your fault" She look at him and grabbed the mask ready to put it on him.  
  
"Damn right he is stupid" She smiled and put the mask back on him.   
  
Bosco watched as she fell asleep at his side, 'but I'm pretty much the reason' he thought to himself as he watched Faith sleep peacefully at his side. 


	7. chapter 7

"Bosco?…Bosco?"  
  
Bosco slowly opened his eyes but closed them quickly at the light. He moved his head towards the voice he thought he heard.  
  
"Bosco, I need you to wake up."  
  
Bosco let out a soft moan then opened his eyes again to face who was talking to him.  
  
"Cruz?" Bosco asks while taking off the mask looking at her confused and then looked around the room to see if Faith was still here. "Where's Faith?"  
  
"I don't know. She wasn't here when I got here." She gives me her famous fake smile while leaning on the railing of the bed. "I need to talk to you for a bit."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About your fathers relationship with your brother. How was he involved with him."  
  
"I…I don't what you're talking about" he says while rocking his head back and forth with his eyes drifting closed.  
  
Cruz puts her hand on his head "Bosco I need you to try and stay with me here. Where can I find your father?"  
  
"Cruz…I don't know anything about him" he tells her in a weaker voice.  
  
"You don't know where he lives?" she asks again a little louder.  
  
Bosco takes in a deep breath and releases it "a loft in Soho… That's all I know."  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Faith says looking at Cruz then Bosco.  
  
Cruz moves slightly away from the bed at the sound of her voice "I have to ask him some questions."  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"Yeah, actually I do!" Cruz says yelling back her.  
  
Bosco closes his eyes and begun to take shallow short breathes while listening to their arguing. The scene from the hotel room incident begun to roll out in front of him in short takes. Faith raises nobles gun, Cruz raises hers then noble takes out his.  
  
BANG. BANG. BANG  
  
Bosco shoots his eyes open at the sudden movement to the bed.  
  
"Yeah why don't you just leave!" Faith says following Cruz to the door leaving Bosco's eyesight.  
  
The door slammed shut behind Cruz causing Bosco to jump at the sound. When Faith didn't come back right away and panicking at the sound that Bosco thought was a gun shot he started to call for her as loud as he could.  
  
"Faith!…Faith?!"  
  
Hearing the panic in his voice Faith came back around to him quickly. Faith saw how pale and worked up he was and worriedly asked "What's the matter?" She scanned him for an answer when he didn't respond "Bosco what's wrong?"  
  
Bosco looked up at her and between shaky breaths "shooting" he whispered barely audible and closing his eyes.  
  
Faith studied him for a moment confused by his comment. Then noticing he was having trouble breathing she put the oxygen mask on him and page for a nurse. "It's okay Boz, it's over. It's over" She soothed while stroking his cheek.  
  
"Is something wrong?" A nurse asks walking in the room quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I think he's having trouble breathing" Faith says looking down at Bosco who still has his eyes closed and looking distressed.  
  
The nurse adjusted the level of oxygen and then lent over the railing to get a better look at Bosco. She then lightly shook his shoulder "Officer Boscorelli, are you in any pain?"  
  
Bosco opened his eyes and shook his head yes, hoping that the medication she would give him would make the images go away. The nurse nodded and gave him the medication.   
  
With in a few minutes Bosco was sleeping more comfortably. Once Faith thought it was safe to say that he was going to sleep for a long time she decided it was the best time to go home for awhile and then go down to the station to see if there is any updates.  
  
Faith walked through the double doors at the precinct and proceeded to the desk where Lieutenant Swersky was standing going through files.  
  
"Hey Lieu can we talk somewhere in private" Faith asked placing both her hands on the desk.  
  
Lieu looked up at her for a second "Sure Faith."  
  
Swersky closed the door to the roll call room hushing out most of the commotion. "What's this about?"  
  
"Well earlier I found Cruz questioning Bosco about his father. It got him fairly upset. What's going on Lieu?"  
  
"Okay first I will definitely talk to Cruz for talking to Bosco about this without my knowledge. But we are trying to find his father to bring him in for questioning. Only because he lived with Michael during the time he was dealing."   
  
Faith continued to look at him taking in the information "Are we getting any closer to Mann?"  
  
"Not much, but hopefully Mr. Boscorelli will be able to help."  
  
"Wait the only person who knew that Mikey was living his father was Bosco. How did you find that out?" she looked at him questioningly just realizing what he said before.  
  
"What no one told you about the driver of that car that went into the wake?"   
  
Faith looks at him with concern and confusion, Swersky took that as a no.  
  
"This guy was an ecstasy dealer at one point and said that he had owed at lot of money along with an Anthony Boscorelli…"  
  
"Oh my God!" Lieu looked at her stunned by her fast reaction and watched her pace "the reward money. It all makes sense. Oh my God Lieu we have to find his father. We have to!" Faith turned to leave but was stopped by Swersky.  
  
"Wait. What are you talking about? What reward money?"  
  
"When Mikey was wanted there was reward money and that's why Anthony came to tell where he was…" Faith's voice trailed off when she saw Cruz walk by.  
  
"Cruz!" Faith yelled down the hall.  
  
"Now what, you going to tell me to leave the precinct house too" Cruz said turning around to face Faith.  
  
"Just come here" Faith said impatiently. Once Cruz was in the room Faith asked "When Bosco's father came to tell you about Mikey and that there was reward money involved did he say anything else?"  
  
"Yeah he said he had owed some people some money"  
  
"Well so did the guy who drove the car into the wake and apparently he knows Bosco's father"   
  
"Yeah I know that's why I was trying to ask Bosco about his father this morning before you interrupted" Cruz just had to point out.  
  
"Alright you too. Lets just try to figure this out and I need you two to be civil." Swersky says seriously. "Faith I want you to see what you can get from Bosco about his father."  
  
Faith nodded and headed out towards the door and Cruz followed Swersky to a different room. 


	8. chapter 8

Approaching Bosco's room Faith could hear a conversation going on between Bosco and 3 other people. A smile came across her face when she entered the room and was greeted by Sully, Davis, and Sasha.  
  
"Hey guys" Faith smiled in Bosco's direction.  
  
Bosco pushed himself up in the bed while asking Faith "Where did you disappear to?"  
  
"Well if you must know I went home to get cleaned up and went down to the station to see what I could find out on the investigation." Faith said while keeping herself occupied with adjusting his blankets and pillows.   
  
Bosco put his hand on one of her hands "and what did you find out?"  
  
Faith hesitated at his question not sure if she wanted to break the news to him even though it's not for sure yet. "Not a whole lot."  
  
"Does it …have something to do with why Cruz is looking for my father" Bosco said looking directly into Faith eyes.   
  
Faith saw how much his eyes plead to know what was going on "Yeah Boz"  
  
"So he's involved then"  
  
"We don't know anything for sure yet"  
  
Bosco turned his eyes down and nodded quietly. Sully then stepped forward and asked "What do we know then?"  
  
Faith turned her attention to Sully "All we know is that this guy that drove the car into the wake had owed some money to Donald Mann along with…" she looked back down at Bosco who was looking at nothing in particular it was obvious that everything that was going on was starting to wear him down.  
  
"Faith? Along with who?" Sully says snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Well from what he says along with an Anthony Boscorelli" Faith finished quietly. Looking up at Sully then to Davis and Sasha who had this look on their faces saying that this is insane.  
  
"That's why he was looking for the reward money wasn't he?" Bosco whispered still looking down from everyone.  
  
"That would be a good a guess to why?"  
  
Bosco let out a soft laugh "He never came back to the wake." Bosco turned his head to the opposite side of Faith and closed his eyes. Faith looked at him with sad eyes wishing there was something she could do.  
  
Sasha spoke softly "Maybe we should continue this in another room so Bosco can get some rest" She stood up pulling Davis by the arm getting the point across to Faith and Sully as well. As they walked out the door Faith turned to look at Bosco again to make sure he was okay with out the oxygen mask when she realized he didn't have it on but he seemed comfortable and decided to leave him be.  
  
Sitting in chairs across from each other in the quiet room you can cut the level of stress and tension with a knife.  
  
"So do we know this for sure" Davis asks directing to Faith.  
  
"Well it does answer a lot of questions, between him looking for a reward for Mikey, and him disappearing about a half hour before the car came through and do you see him around you would think he'd be a little bit curious to why there's a car inside the wake and no one is there if he was not involved." she says while dragging one hand through her hair.  
  
"And he knows the driver?"  
  
"That we don't know for sure but he mentioned his name so it is definitely a possibility." Faith standing up walking towards the window of the room to look down the hall Bosco's room. "Swersky want me to question Bosco, but I'm afraid this is going to put to much stress on him."  
  
"Well wouldn't it be better if you did it rather then some detective that doesn't care about the situation" Sasha brings up hoping to lighten the idea of having them question Bosco.  
  
Faith nodded in understanding at what Sasha was getting at.  
  
"Lets get it over with then" Sully says. Faith looks up and nods. "Should I call Swersky?"  
  
"No let us just do this."  
  
"Okay" Sully says opening the door and holding it for everyone.  
  
Pulling up a seat to the side that Bosco was facing Faith places a hand on the side of his head running her hand down to the back of his neck. "Boz? You awake?"  
  
"Yeah" Bosco whispers but keeping his eyes closed at the same. Faith let a small smile creep across her lips at his reaction thinking of the many times when her children were smaller and they would do that when she would try and get them up for school.   
  
"You want to open your eyes then so we can talk" With that Bosco opened his eyes and looked at Faith.  
  
Faith caught his eyes for moment and saw how empty they looked. Like hallow shells where the its soul is absent. Caught up in this moment Faith nearly forgot the words she was suppose to say until Sasha who was sitting beside her started.  
  
"Bosco we need to ask you some questions about your father, Swersky asked for us to ask you"  
  
Bosco looked into Sasha's eyes and then to Faith "I really…don't know much about him"  
  
"Did you ever go to his apartment or spend some time with him?." Faith says taking over the questions.  
  
"Once to his loft when I was looking for Mikey."   
  
"Where's his loft?" Faith asks   
  
Taking in a deep breath and releasing it "Soho" Bosco says closing his eyes for a second to try and control the sudden pain in his chest.   
  
Faith and Sasha looked towards Sully and Davis. Sully was writing down the information he was giving. Their attention was taken back towards Bosco when they heard a soft voice "he never did answer me." They looked at Bosco questionably .  
  
"Answer what?" Faith said at about the same tone level as Bosco's.  
  
"I asked him how it was that he could afford the place." Bosco turned his head towards Faith with tears welling up in his eyes "he shrugged it off, and then he kept becoming more angry every time I would ask him about it or bring up how Mikey lied to me and Ma"   
  
Tears were now starting to come down his face and he cleared his throat a little. "I saw right through it all Faith. Both of them, they made me believe that things were better….that we were a family. I should of known" Bosco lifted his hand to wipe away a few fallen tears.  
  
Faith grabbed a tissue and helped him away the tears "It's my fault" he whispered barely audible through the tears.   
  
"No it's not" Faith reassured him soothingly stroking his hair "It's not".  
  
The rest of the day Bosco remained quiet or sleeping while the four spoke amongst themselves. Bosco's sleep was anything but comfortable and would more then often jump awake from an unpleasant dream. Each time he did Faith would ask if he was alright and Bosco would nod yes and lay there until his eyes would forcefully drift closed.   
  
When night fell upon New York Faith decided it would be best to go home for the night to get some decent sleep. After Bosco finally convinced her he would be fine by himself she took off for home.  
  
Bosco had finally fallen asleep around 1 am alone in the hospital room that nurse had the main light off to, which made the room fairly dark except for the light that was coming through from the hall. Bosco could feel the tension building in his chest as the minutes ticked by slowly. He fought the urge to ask for the nurse to come and turn the light back on but decided to save himself from the embarrassment.  
  
Images began flooding his mind as he fell into a deep sleep. Everything that's happened over the last while all came flooding back. Cruz pounding on his door telling him that his brother used him…finding Mikey at the same place where they use to go to rid themselves of their nightmares. Cars, 1...2...3...4 plowing through the wooden gate when they figured out where Mikey was…a car plowing through the front of the wake. Standing over Mikey's torso, hearing Sully ask if cop killers get bail now.  
  
Bosco started to sweat and breathe irregularly, his heart rate increasing at every scene causing the monitors to go off loudly.  
  
Sounding like cries of help to Bosco he sees Faith kneeling beside his mom that was pinned under the car. Her apologizes repeating themselves had turned into his own pleads when he held her after she had gotten shot because of him. Shooting, bullets flying, glass spraying, feeling the heat rip through his body catching his breath.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli open your eyes" Someone is yelling for him pleading for him. "Officer! I need you to take a breath of air"  
  
A light is flashed in his eyes. "Officer you need to take a breath of air" A doctor says frantically as he noticed how blue lips were becoming. "get an intubation tray ready just incase we need it, he's panicking…"  
  
That was all Bosco could hear before he became to weak to be coherent with his surroundings. 


	9. chapter 9

Standing at the doorframe the next morning of Bosco's room Faith was asking his doctor a bunch of questions trying to make sense of what it was that happened to Bosco the night before.  
  
"So you don't know what happened for sure?" She asks keeping her eyes on Bosco's unconscious form.  
  
The doctor took in a deep breath "Well, I'm still leaning towards it being a panic attack. I know he has a history of them."  
  
"And you had to put him back on the vent?"  
  
"He stopped breathing. Giving his current condition and the attack mixed together he just couldn't get up the strength to breath on his own." The doctor looked at Faith before turning to go. "When he becomes conscious we'll see about taking him off the vent. I'll be back in a while"  
  
"Yeah okay, thanks." Faith says and walked in the room.  
  
Faith sat beside Bosco using her eyes to scan over his body she couldn't help but feel like they went back a few days when she was sitting beside an unconscious Bosco on a ventilator. She took hold of his hand and sat there waiting for him to awaken.  
  
Hours went by and Bosco remained unconscious with Faith at his side the whole time. His doctor decided to try and take him off the ventilator even though he was still unconscious. Faith stood at the foot of the bed and watched as he pulled he tube out of Bosco's throat. The doctor stood by for a few minutes to make sure that he would breathe on his own. Bosco almost immediately started to breathe on his own, the doctor took that as a good sign and said he'd be back to check on him later.  
  
Keeping her hand linked with his Faith looked up when she saw a figure walk into the room.  
  
"Hey" Faith says acknowledging Swersky's entrance.  
  
Swersky walked up to the foot of the bed "I heard what happened last night. He doing any better?"  
  
"He's unconscious but at least he's breathing on his own now."  
  
"I thought he was over the panic attacks." Swersky says putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Faith looks up "Well they said there's always a possibility for relapses. He thinks with everything that happened, had probably caused it."  
  
"Is this the first or has he been having them all along?"  
  
Faith looked down into Bosco's face and for the first time she realized that she doesn't know this man that is laying beside her anymore. She hasn't known him for along time. She held his hand up to her face and rubbed it between her hands. "I don't know."  
  
When Swersky left, Faith sat beside Bosco trying to figure when it was that they stopped being close. She remembered the times when she couldn't even go through a shift without hearing every last detail of his night before, as much she didn't want to hear some of the details, she loved the closeness and how it comfortable he could be around her. Maybe it stopped when she didn't tell him about her cancer and made him feel like she didn't trust him enough to be able to open up to him. Maybe it was when she told him that she was sick of him and sick his of ways. Faith shook her head at those thoughts 'no, it had to of been when he had came to her and she closed the door while telling him to go away for good'. Just remembering that horrible moment brings back tears to her eyes regretting every second of that conversation. She could never take back those words. Faith thought about what would of happened if the situation had been reversed. She didn't have to think to hard though because the situation was reversed a few times in the past like when she lied to him about the abortion. She remembered the hurt in his eyes when they were in the RMP and he stopped blocking the traffic behind them, the only difference is that Bosco never quit on her. Bosco even told her once that she was a quitter, realizing the truth in that Faith rested her head on his arm and cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Bosco. I made the biggest mistake the day I turned you away. I'm so sorry" Faith cried out keeping her head on his arm.  
  
"I forgive you" The voice was so gentle Faith thought she had imagined it. She shot her head up to see Bosco's beautiful gray blue eyes looking down at her. "But you have to forgive me…because I made the biggest mistake the day I lied to you."  
  
Faith choked out a laugh through her tears and got up from her position and embraced him in a hug the best she could without hurting him and gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear "Okay, I forgive you."  
  
Faith sat back down but this time on the edge of the bed keeping her eyes locked onto his and whispered "No more lies, or secrets." Faith smiled when she saw a small smile creep across his face. Bosco lifted his arm and placed his hand on her cheek using his thumb to wipe away her tears that stained her cheeks and whispered.  
  
"No more tears." 


	10. chapter 10

Bosco spent almost 2 weeks in the hospital before the doctor finally agreed to releasing him. He suffered a few more panic attacks during the nights while he was there but denied that he was having them and claimed they were just bad dreams. Faith was there with him during his physiotherapy sessions so she would be able to him when he got home and had to it on his own. During the last few days of him being in the hospital he and Faith had made the arrangements for his ma's and Mikey's funeral that would be held on Sunday. Swersky and Cruz came the night before he went home to tell him that the search for his father and Donald Mann were officially being called off because they were in the wind and more then likely no longer in the state, but they would keep their eyes and ears open for any news. Bosco didn't take it lightly and argued that they should still have it on heavy investigation, but all they could say is that Donald Mann would eventually come back to New York for business reasons.  
  
Slowly and quietly Bosco made his way from Sully and Davis's RMP to his apartment. Once inside his apartment Bosco paused and looked around never really realizing just lonely it looks.  
  
"Where do you want these?"  
  
Bosco turned around remembering that Sully and Davis had followed him. He looked Sully who pointing to his duffel bag with clothes it and a paper bag with prescriptions. Bosco took the bags from him.  
  
"Thanks" He carried the bags over to his bedroom and placed it on the floor beside his dresser. Noticing a picture of his family one of the very few he had. He thought back to when it was taken, only a few short months before his life went to hell. Before his dad left for good, before his brother tried drugs for the first time, and before his mother became a heavy drinker .  
  
"Hey, you want us to stick around until Faith gets here? She said she might be a few hours" Davis said from the hallway just by the living room.  
  
Bosco walked around to the door frame of his room and used it as a leaning post beginning to feel tired from the journey. "No, you guys have done enough, besides your on duty." Bosco lent his head back against the wall feeling a little dizzy.  
  
Davis walked up to Bosco noticing his action "Maybe you should sit down before you fall over or something" Davis guided him to Bosco's bed without a struggle since it was the closest place to sit "You sure cause we could call ourselves out of service I'm sure Swersky won't mind."  
  
Bosco shook head no as he laid back on the bed. "Davis I'll be alright by myself. I'm just going to lay down and more than likely fall asleep."  
  
Davis watched Bosco close his eyes "Alright man then give us a call if you need anything, you got my cell number right?"  
  
"Yeah" Bosco said sleepily.  
  
"Okay well then we'll just get going, take it easy man."  
  
Davis and Sully walked back to the RMP and informed central that they were back in service. Sully looked over at Davis when they got into the RMP and saw how he kept his focus on the apartment building even though you couldn't see Bosco's apartment from they were.  
  
"You want to stay outside the building?" Sully asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah man. After what Faith told us, I don't think we should of left him alone up there."  
  
Sully thought back to the last time he saw Bosco have panic attacks, remembering how had absolutely no motor controls. He thought back that if he had been in that RMP by himself when was driving it he probably crashed and either killed himself or someone. "Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
Sully adjusted himself in the seat. "He had panic attacks before. I was with him both times."  
  
"Oh yeah when was that" Davis looked back him curiously.  
  
"When you were off, cause you got shot. First one was when he was chasing a perp, and once when he was driving this car. We almost crashed into a couple cars and then a telephone poll."  
  
Davis looked from Sully back to the building. "Damn, you think we should go back up there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Close to 3 hours passed and Davis was about to go up stairs to check on Bosco when Faith finally showed up and knocked on the window. Davis rolled down the window.  
  
"Hey Faith"  
  
"Hey guys. You been out here the whole time?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah you know just in case. I was about to go up there and check on him." Davis said and saw Faith nod at what he said "You want us to stick around out here?"  
  
"No you guys can get out of here, your probably bored." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah because handing out the occasional parking ticket is a thrill." Sully said with sarcasm. Faith just laughed and said her goodbyes and walked up to Bosco's apartment.  
  
Faith walked into a quiet apartment and carefully closing the door behind her not wanting to disturb Bosco. She then removed her shoes and placed them down quietly. Walking to his room Faith stopped at the doorframe to find Bosco fast asleep. She walked into his room and picked up the paper bag and contemplated on waking him so he could sleep through the night, but decided to leave him for a while since this seemed to be the most comfortable sleep he's had in a while.  
  
An hour went by and Faith switched from watching TV to picking up things that were around the apartment and then reading the specific instructions left by his doctor, before she finally decided it would be best to wake Bosco up. When Faith got to the door frame she was surprise to see Bosco already awake just lying there staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Your awake." Faith said from the door frame.  
  
Bosco turned his head quickly to face her startled out of his thoughts. "Yeah, for awhile now."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
Bosco shook his head no and Faith made her way closer to him. "Well how about some company then?"  
  
Faith sat on the opposite side of Bosco on the bed.  
  
"How did it go today?" Bosco asked not making eye contact with Faith.  
  
"Good. Everything is set up." Faith paused looking from Bosco down to the mattress and played with the sheets. "You sure your okay to do this tomorrow?"  
  
Bosco slowly got up into a sitting position by swinging his legs over the side of the bed so his back was facing Faith. "Yeah." Bosco then pulled himself up off the bed wincing at the pain it caused.  
  
"Where you going?" Faith asked watching him gingerly walk out of the room.  
  
"Bathroom."  
  
Faith watched from the hall as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Bosco turned the cold water on and scooped up some water in his hands, splashed some on his face and dragged his hands through his hair. Looking in the mirror in front of him, he could feel his chest becoming tight and breathing becoming labored knowing what was happening and remembering how he knew could control it. Bosco lent over on the sink for support closing his eyes trying to concentrate on breathing normally. 


	11. chapter 11

A soft knock was barely heard over the loud ringing of memories that were rushing through Bosco's mind. Letting out a shaky breath he finally heard Faith's knock only this time with a worried voice to go along with it.  
  
"Boz, you okay? You've been in there along time"  
  
"Yeah" was all Bosco could manage to get out at the moment and even that came out fairly hoarse sounding.  
  
Faith couldn't make herself believe his answer so she tried the door knob so she could find out for herself.   
  
"Bosco unlock the door." Faith said becoming more worried when she realized that if something was wrong she wouldn't even be able to get him.  
  
Bosco lifted his head up and stared into the mirror. Becoming more relaxed and more focused now he realized just how pale he looked.  
  
"Boz!" Faith yelled and Bosco remembered that Faith was still outside the door.   
  
Bosco unlocked the door and walked out of the washroom making eye contact with Faith for only a second quickly looking away when he saw the concern in her eyes. Faith stood where she was in shock when she saw how pale he was when he came out. Snapping out of it she quickly followed Bosco back down the hall when she saw him turn into his room.   
  
Bosco looked up when he felt her stare. "Did you move the bag of prescriptions?" Bosco grabbed the top of the dresser for support. Faith walked over to him and took a hold of his arm to guide him over to the couch.   
  
Once Faith had Bosco seated she asked, "Do you need something for the pain?"  
  
Bosco lent his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "Please"  
  
"Okay" Faith walked to the kitchen which was where she had put the medications. On her way back with 2 pills and a glass of water she asked, "Do you want something to eat, you haven't had any solid foods for like 2 weeks your starting to waste away." Faith sat beside Bosco and placed the pills in his hand along with glass of water in the other.  
  
"No" Bosco said quietly before popping the pills in his mouth and downing them with water. "I think if I eat anything I'll throw it back up, but you can help yourself. I don't know if I have much though."   
  
Faith put a hand on his forehead and then his cheek feeling that he was quite warm but remembered that the doctor said that the body's temperature rises after having a panic attack. Even though he wouldn't admit he had one she knew he did. "Trust me you don't. I cleaned up the place while you sleeping and I checked to see if you did have anything."  
  
Bosco opened his eyes and looked around the floor. "I was wondering why I didn't trip over anything on the walk in here. Thanks."  
  
Faith sat back on the couch beside him. "Don't you ever go shopping for food?"  
  
"Not really." Bosco laughed lightly and took another drink of water "It's not like I have a family to feed or something. I just go from here to work."  
  
Bosco turned his head towards Faith and Faith caught his gaze. "You never did tell me the whole story about what happened between you and Fred"  
  
Turning her body slightly around to face Bosco. "Well it was building up over the last month or so. Ever since I told him I was going back to work, and the night after you found out about your brother I came home to an empty apartment. I spoke to him the night before the wake and he told me that he met someone else, and that's the end of that."  
  
"I'm sorry. Didn't ever really think he was that much of a bastard." Bosco looked back up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry I played a big part of that. I never meant for you to get hurt."  
  
"Bosco. What do you mean you played a part in it you had nothing to do with it."  
  
Bosco let a out a sarcastic laugh "I didn't play a part in it? Oh come on Faith. I got you shot, you said he left because you went back to work. You wouldn't of had to go 'back' to work if I didn't do that"  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't force him into another relationship behind my back."  
  
Faith watched him shake his head back and forth saying no "Its just a line. He probably just said it to end it. Guys use it all the time, hell I'm pretty sure I've used it a few times in order to break it off."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Bosco rolled his head back over to face her. "Definitely. I'm sure he wants you to go crawling back to him right now, realizing just how stupid he really is for leaving you behind."  
  
Faith smiled largely at his comment feeling so much more better about the situation. "Thanks Bosco. That was sweet of you to say. He isn't getting this back this that's for sure" Faith said pointing to herself proudly. Bosco smiled and Faith let out one of her famous laughs.  
  
By the time 10:00 rolled around Bosco nearly fell asleep on the couch along with Faith until she forced him on his feet and helped him to his room. Bosco laid back on the bed and under the covers.   
  
"You comfy?" Faith asked looking down at Bosco.  
  
"Yup" Bosco said half asleep.   
  
Faith smiled and said "Okay. I'll be on the couch if you need me." She was about to walk back when his voice stopped her.  
  
"If you mean to stay up then ok, but if its to sleep your more than welcomed to sleep on the bed where it's a little more comfortable. I don't take up that much room."  
  
Faith stood at the doorframe and was grateful that Bosco didn't see her blush a little "You sure I don't want to roll over and hurt you."   
  
"It'll be fine." He felt the bed move as Faith got in. "Then you can tell Fred that you slept with me."   
  
"I'd love to see the look on his face" Faith said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep next to Bosco.  
  
Faith woke up the next morning to the soft feeling of Bosco's chest rising and falling when she realized that at some point during the night she managed to drape her arm over Bosco's torso and slept against his side most of the night. Bosco was sleeping with his head turned the other direction. Faith rolled over and got up off the bed noticing the time she realized that they would have to get ready for the funeral soon. Kneeling down beside the bed so she could see Bosco's face she brushed her hand along his cheek.  
  
"Boz, you need to wake up now, okay."   
  
As soon as they were ready Faith called for a cab and they made their way down to wait for it. First to arrive at the funeral home Bosco and Faith both walked in down to where the caskets were. As they made their way Bosco slowed his pace down to a near stop when he realized that he hadn't even been in the same room with his mother in a little more than to weeks and he was about to face the casket that she will forever lay in.  
  
"Bosco?" Faith said worriedly when she noticed that he wasn't with her anymore.  
  
"I can't" Bosco said quietly.  
  
Faith walked back close to his side "You can't what?"  
  
"Go in there."  
  
Faith smiled sadly and put her arm around Bosco. "Sure you can. I'm right here beside you."  
  
Bosco just shook his head no and stood his ground. "I…"  
  
"Come on take a seat for a moment" Faith guided him to the cushioned bench against the wall and took hold of his hand while sitting next to him.  
  
Faith kept her complete attention on Bosco as he stared down at the carpeted floor.  
  
"You okay?" She asked softly.  
  
Bosco cleared his throat when he felt his threatened tears rise "Uh … At that hideout. When I found Mikey. I asked him if he wanted to have Ma pick out the 'box' he was going to be buried in and if he wanted her to have to go his funeral. Then he said that it wouldn't matter because I would be there for her" A tear escaped from his eye before he could continue. "I wasn't there for her. I can't go in there because it would be just like every other time that I am with them, disappointing them, failing them."  
  
Faith wrapped her arms around him "It's going to be okay. You did what you could"  
  
They sat there for a few more moments before Faith finally broke the silence. "You think you're ready now. People are going to start showing up soon."  
  
Bosco nodded in agreement and slowly stood up with Faith's guidance and walk through the doors to where the caskets were held.   
  
Most of the third watch showed up at the wake some stayed longer than others and some just came by to show their respects and left with in ten minutes of time. Cruz and Swersky came by later on during the wake hoping that Anthony Boscorelli may have made a small appearance but he was still no where to be found.  
  
By the time they were ready to go to the cemetery only Sully, Davis, Sasha, Cruz and Swersky were the only people left from the third watch there.  
  
Faith walked up to Bosco who was still sitting in one of the chairs. "You ready?" Bosco nodded and Faith held out her hand for him, Bosco took hold of it as he stood up.  
  
The seven officers stood out on the grassy hill feeling the warm air gently blow against them as they listened to the priest perform the ceremony. Through the peaceful quietness in the atmosphere surrounding them one of Donald Mann's men went unnoticed as he sat in a car not far from where the ceremony was being held. The musical jingle of a cell phone rang in the car.  
  
"Do you see him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good. Stay with him."  
  
The phone clicked off and he started the engine when he saw the ceremony had ended and they were making they're way out. 


	12. chapter 12

The Monday after the funeral Faith returned to work and life went back to normal for everyone around Bosco. Lieutenant Swersky partnered up Sasha and Faith to ride 55 David and Sully and Davis went back to their normal routine in 55 Charlie. They would have the occasional disturbance calls and the common parking tickets to write out, nothing out of the ordinary. The two teams spent their down times either parked beside each in an abandoned parking lot or at a diner to get a coffee fix, just a normal routine of the shift.   
  
At first Faith had found it difficult to get used to not having Bosco at her side in 55 David and would think 'this must be what Bosco went through when he rode with a new partner at first'. Faith tried to keep her mind off of Bosco and how lonely he must be up at his apartment. She remember when she was at her apartment during those months but she always family with her, never alone. Whenever she had wanted to drop by during the shift just to see how he was doing they would end up with a call they had to take. Showing up at the end of shift was useless because they often got out around 11:30 and she figured that Bosco would be asleep by the time she'd get there, so she would just head straight home. The weekends became the only time where she would be able visit Bosco but even that soon became cut short because Faith had the kids for the weekends and used up all that time with them. Soon Faith could only dedicate time before her shift would start and the occasional phone call. Faith had told Bosco that she was sorry hundreds of times over that she couldn't be there for him more but Bosco would insist that it was fine and that he's use to being alone and that this was not much of a difference.  
  
Bosco stood by his window for the millionth time that day like he found himself doing over the last week since the funeral and each time he took notice of the same car that had been sitting directly across the street everyday. Paranoia would begin to build up in the back of his mind every time he would watch it leave and then show up again but no one would ever come out of the car. At first Bosco thought it maybe an unmarked police car sitting out there but soon shook that thought away when he realized that no unmarked police cars is a brand new Mercedes Benz. Bosco often thought about calling it in to the precinct hundreds of times in fact every time he would look at it now he would reach for the phone but never dialed the number because he would make himself believe that he was just being paranoid.   
  
As the days went on Bosco's apartment would seem like it would grow more and more quiet. The TV would be off most of the day if not all of it, never turned on a radio and eventually even started turning the ringer off on his phone. The paranoia soon lead to anxiety and every creek and noise in the apartment would make Bosco jump, and watching that same car that sat outside the apartment wasn't making it any easier on him. Bosco would sometimes be deprived of sleep because of this, finding himself sitting up all day and night with all the lights on.  
  
He tried calling Swersky once to see if he could come back to work but was told that he should take more time off, after that one call he didn't bother trying again because he knew it be useless.   
  
The 55th precinct was full of life with officers and visitors going in and out of the building continuously. The phone at the desk rang through out the day with the usual citizen callers.  
  
Swersky took a moment from the phones when he saw Faith walking out "Officer Yokas! You have a moment"  
  
"Yes sir" Faith said walking up to the desk. "What's up."  
  
Swersky eyed Faith questioningly. "How's Boscorelli doing?"  
  
"Fine I guess I haven't really seen him in awhile. Why?"  
  
"Well he called today and asked if he could come back to work." Swersky said while taking some paper work from a different officer and signing it "He sounded a little edgy and of course I told him no because its only been 3 weeks since he got shot and a week since the funeral. The strange part was he didn't argue me about it."  
  
"Well he probably just wants to be around familiar faces. Instead of that apartment, I mean can you blame him after all this." Faith said before walking away to go out into the night air. "See ya tomorrow Lieu."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Walking to her car Faith pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bosco's number. The phone rang surprisingly only once before Bosco picked. "Hello" he said in a low whisper.  
  
"Boz?" Faith gave herself a confused look when she heard him whisper into the phone. "Why you whispering" She chuckle on the other line, but the silence on the line made her worry a little.  
  
"Boz, is everything ok?" Faith got in the car an immediately started the engine and pulled out of space heading towards Bosco's place which was the original plan.  
  
"Something strange is going on here." he said a little louder this time.  
  
"What do you mean strange?"  
  
Silence on the line again.  
  
"Bosco stop doing that." Faith said when she got silence for an answer.  
  
"Doing what?" Bosco said looking out the window again to see if that car is still there.  
  
"The silence when I ask you something." Faith said becoming worried and annoyed at the same time. "I'm on my way over I should be there in a few minutes. You want me to stay on the line until I get there."  
  
"Nah, its ok just come. Bye"  
  
"Bye" She said as she heard the phone hang up.  
  
Bosco continued looking out the window down at the car, about ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Bosco opened the door with the chain on to see who it was first when he saw it was Faith he quickly took the chain off and practically dragged Faith in by the arm before she had a chance to say anything. Bosco quickly relocked the door and put the chain back on rushed by Faith back to the window.  
  
"Bosco what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked surprised by the way he acted and fixing her shirt because of the way he yanked her into the apartment.  
  
Faith walked up to Bosco and looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching." He whispered to her.  
  
Faith looked at him like he was losing his mind which she was actually beginning to believe. "Watching what? And why do you keep whispering?"  
  
"The car."  
  
Faith looked out the window and down to the car than looked at Bosco. "Why?"  
  
"It's always there." He said not taking his eyes off of it.  
  
Faith just stood there looking at Bosco like he has completely lost his mind and finally took his hand. "Come sit and talk to me."  
  
Bosco looked at Faith for a second and then back to the window "Alright." Bosco took a seat on the couch.  
  
Faith studied his face for awhile taking notice at how tired and thin he looked. His skin didn't have much color and his eyes were dark. "So you want to tell me about this mystery car."  
  
Bosco turned his head to face her. "It's been sitting there ever since the funeral, it goes every few hours and comes back but no one gets out." Bosco started to get back up but Faith stopped him.  
  
"Did you do anything about it." Faith asked while holding him back by his arm. Bosco shook his head no and tried to get up and again but failed by Faith's hold. "Why didn't you tell Lieu when you called him."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is that why you asked to come back to work?" Faith asked looking at him worriedly. Bosco got up off the couch successfully this time and walked back to the window.  
  
"No not really."  
  
Faith looked him from where she was sitting. "Bosco come sit your going to make yourself nuts watching that car all the time."  
  
When Bosco didn't respond she got up and made him face her. "Would it make you feel better if I told Swersky about it tomorrow."   
  
Bosco looked Faith in the eye and nodded yes.   
  
"Okay." Faith looked Bosco up and down again taking notice at how horrible he looked. "When was the last time you slept Boz or eaten."  
  
"I sleep." Bosco said this time going back to the couch with out being told too.  
  
Faith watched him walk to the couch and sit. "Okay then, what about eating it looks like you've lost 20 pounds." She took a seat on the table in front of him.  
  
"I don't have any food." Bosco said but soon wished he didn't give her that stupid answer.  
  
Faith laughed slightly at his answer. "Nice excuse. Why don't you go out to the store and buy food then."  
  
Faith smiled disappeared when she noticed Bosco's reaction looking down at the floor "I don't want to."  
  
Faith followed Bosco with her eyes when he made his out of the living area to his kitchen. Faith waited where she was for awhile unsure of what he was doing before she got up and went to meet him.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Faith said as she watched Bosco struggle to get the cap off of one of the prescription bottles. Bosco ignored her question and put the bottle down giving up on trying to open it. Faith picked it up and popped the cap off handing Bosco the bottle back.   
  
"You going to answer me?" Faith said looking at Bosco who was now staring at the bottle of open pills.  
  
"No, I can go myself" Bosco said sounding unsure of himself trying not to give away of the fact he was actually afraid to leave his apartment.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay, get some rest Bosco." Faith said walking out of the kitchen towards the door. "I'll come by tomorrow night to see you, I'll even try during the shift." Faith looked back at him in concern knowing that something more must be going on. "Get some sleep."  
  
Faith walked out the apartment and drove past the car that Bosco keeps looking at trying not to be suspicious but found nothing out of the ordinary about it.   
  
Faith walked into the locker room the next day happy to see that Sully, Davis and Sasha were there getting changed already.  
  
"Hey guys" Faith said smiling while walking by them.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Listen do you two think you drive by Bosco's every once in awhile today?" Faith asked directing her question to Sully and Davis.  
  
Davis looked up at Faith for a moment from buckling his gun belt. "Yeah I guess we could do that. Is there a reason we should?"  
  
"Well yeah there is. I dropped by his place last night and he was acting really weird and he kept looking at this car, a Mercedes, that he says has been parked outside his place ever since the funeral but no one ever gets out of it." Faith said from her locker.  
  
"Do you find it suspicious" Sasha asked walking over to Faith's locker.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I drove by it and I didn't see anything suspicious about it." Faith said while taking out items from her locker. "Plus than there's the fact Bosco looked like he hasn't slept in a week so he could be being paranoid over it."  
  
Davis and Sully exchanged looks and Sully said "Well, we'll drive by and if someone is in the car than we could make him go away."  
  
"Or we'll run the plates" Davis adds.  
  
"Thanks guys." Faith says as she watched them walk out the door.  
  
"So, you don't think he's sleeping" Sasha mentions closing her locker.  
  
"Not well is obvious but he says he does, and I don't think he's eating either." Faith said while fixing her hair. "You don't mind if we make time to go up and visit him do you."  
  
Sasha looked at Faith from the mirror. "No I course not, I'd love to visit him. Come on lets get out there."  
  
"Well that looks like our car." Sully said putting the RMP in park. "Lets check it out."  
  
Davis and Sully walked around the car "There's no one in it. I thought Faith said that said no one ever gets out of it."  
  
"Maybe he had a change of heart. Lets take down the plates anyways we'll run them back at the house."  
  
As soon as 55 Charlie was out of the distance a dark figure came around the corner from the apartment building and made his way into the building. Kicking in the door to Bosco's apartment he ran in only giving Bosco a mere second to react before he hit Bosco over the head with a bat.  
  
The guy looked down at Bosco's unconscious form. "That was easy."   
  
The guy got down straddling over his torso and looked into his face. "Damn shame." Before leaving he left a note like he was ordered to by Donald Mann leaving a clue to where they could find him.  
  
Later on that evening, when Sasha and Faith went on their meal break they decided it would be the best time to go up to Bosco's apartment. Faith purposely drove past the side where the car was sitting to see if it was still there but that it wasn't.  
  
"Well mystery car is gone." Faith said out aloud.   
  
"What kind of car was it again?" Sasha asked.  
  
"It looked like a Mercedes and it looked brand new."  
  
"A new Mercedes just sitting around here for no reason, that's weird." Sasha as she got ready to get out when they pulled up to the building.  
  
Faith knocked on the door once and concern flooded her mind when the door creeped open by it self.   
  
"Boz? You home?" Faith said out loud from the door. Faith glanced at Sasha when they got no answer and unholstered their weapons. Slowly making their way down to the living area and keeping their weapons drawn they called out Bosco's name again but got no answer. When they saw that living area was clear Faith immediately went to his room with out noticing the blood on the floor where Sasha was crouching over.  
  
"Hey Faith!" Sasha said picking up the note.  
  
Faith came back around to the living area. "He's not in his room"  
  
"Faith look." Sasha gave Faith the note.  
  
"55 David to central we need backup and Lieutenant at 1448 between 82 and 103 apartment 10b we have a 10:13" Faith said quickly grabbing her radio, Sasha and Faith stood in the middle of his apartment unable to do anything but wait until the back up arrived. 


	13. chapter 13

Detectives and cops swarmed Bosco's apartment only a few minutes after the 10:13 was sent out. Detectives were taking pictures of the crime scene and looking in every last little place you could think for finger prints. Swersky and a couple other street cops from the precinct went around to see if anyone saw or heard anything suspicious.  
  
Davis, Sasha, Sully and Faith stood outside the apartment door which was now taped off with crime scene tape that kept out any curious intruders.  
  
"You think it was whoever owned that car Faith?" Sully asked.  
  
Keeping her eyes locked on what was going on inside the apartment, replied. "It's a long shot but it's a start. The only thing is that car hasn't been around since we got here."  
  
"We got the plate numbers earlier when we drove by" Davis mentioned. "I just called it in a few minutes ago we should hear back soon."  
  
"Yeah and on the slim chance of it helping us out, the note said we have until sunrise to find him." Sasha added.  
  
Faith sighed. "Well they gave us a clue on where we could find him, so they must want us to find him."  
  
"One way or another that's for sure." Cruz said from behind Faith who then turned to face her. "This has to be connected with Donald Mann."  
  
Faith looked at her not so surprised she kicked in her two cents. "Yeah, and why would that be."  
  
"His brother's name was Boscorelli who just so happened to of screwed with him and his business, Mann must of figured out his brother was a cop and figures that Michael gave him enough information that Bosco could use to mess up his business." Cruz said then proceeding to walk into his apartment.  
  
'55 Charlie'  
  
"55 Charlie, go ahead central" Davis answered the radio.  
  
'55 Charlie this is regarding to the plates you requested to be ran.'  
  
Davis replied "10:4, what do you got."   
  
'Name comes back as registered to a Derek Manor'   
  
"Do you have anything on him." Davis asked then wrote down his name.  
  
'Negative, he's clean'  
  
"10:4 central" Davis said and let out a sigh. "Great all we have is a name."  
  
Faith shook her head in disgust "What the hell is wrong with the world we live in" she mumbled mostly to herself.  
  
Cruz walked back out in the hall carrying a baggie with the note in it. "Officer Yokas, did you get a chance to read what he left behind."  
  
"Yeah I read it once over. Why? What's up?"   
  
"Here read it again, does it sound familiar?" Cruz handed the note over careful not to affect it in anyway.  
  
" 'where I run to can only hide me from my nightmares for so long' " Faith read out loud and stared down at the letter trying to make sense of it. Faith then looked up thinking that she understood what it meant.  
  
"You don't think." Faith looked into Cruz's eyes that were smiling like they do when she believes that she caught onto something that could make her look good in the end.  
  
"I do." Cruz then called Swersky over ."Hey, lieu I think a got lead on where Bosco might be, it makes sense the place that I'm thinking."  
  
"You sure?" Swersky asked.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Alright get a team together and we'll follow you in" Swersky said sternly.  
  
Cruz was about to run off when Faith stopped her " I want to go."  
  
"And so do we" Sully said stepping up front pointing back to Davis and Sasha.  
  
Cruz looked at all four of them and gave in at their determination. "Fine then lets go."  
  
Derek sat Bosco, who had his hands tied in front and was gagged now, down near the edge of the hill over looking waters. "Recognize the place Boscorelli. Isn't this where you would run from your fears and all the pain you had to face as a child." Bosco looked up at Derek trying to take even breathes but the gag was making it difficult, thinking to himself that this guy looks familiar but couldn't remember where.  
  
"It's funny how fears can work and like you should know by now that no matter how far or fast you run those fears will always find you and haunt you." Derek laughed and got up from his position in front of Bosco's face. Bosco's eye's widen when he saw who was behind him. "Isn't this the fear you ran from all those years."  
  
"Hello Maurice" Anthony said in a low voice. Bosco knew who it was just by the sound of his voice it was a voice that didn't need a face. Anthony knelt in front of Bosco grabbing the gag pulling him forward and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother" Bosco could feel his blood boiling just by hearing him mention her. "You know she never did learn how to get out of the way of things when she suppose to."  
  
Bosco was looking his father in the eyes now and it took all his strength to not get up and beat the crap out of him. Then out of the corner of Bosco's eye he saw the flashing lights of police cars approaching and his heart began to race in panic in fear of what could happen next knowing for that Faith would be one of those cops.  
  
"Ah let party begin" Derek said and then forced Bosco to his feet. "Looks like you got yourself some smart friends, I thought for sure we'd be sitting here for quite sometime."  
  
Soon fifteen different cops, including an anti crime team, four familiar street cops and a detective along with Lieutenant Swersky had them surrounded with their guns drawn.  
  
"Put your hands up and drop any weapons." Cruz yelled and other cops were yelling the same to back her up.  
  
Derek let out a sigh and pulled out a weapon grabbing Bosco from behind and placing the barrel of the pistol against Bosco's head. "Guess again!"   
  
Derek looked over at Anthony and lowering the weapon a moment at the same time. "What do you thi…" Was all he could get out before a gunshot was heard and Derek dropped to the ground shot in the leg. Bosco took this opportunity to try and get away but Anthony grabbed the back of Bosco's shirt pulled him back. Bosco struggled to pull away from him but would end up in a bad tug a war competition. The cops now moved closer in and Davis handcuffed Derek leaving him laid out on the ground uncomfortably.  
  
"Let him go Anthony." Swersky said.  
  
"Should I shoot him?" Cruz asked.  
  
"No, even given the situation that is his father." Faith said harshly towards Cruz.  
  
The cops continued to watch as Bosco struggled to get loose from his father's grip causing both of them to grow quickly tired from the tug a war match. Finally Anthony's grip loosened a little and Bosco turned his body around to face him stumbling a little from being off balance with his previous position. Not realizing how close they were to the edge because of the dark Bosco pushed his father back so he could get away from him for a long enough time but he got a hold of Bosco's shirt again out of instinct when he realized that he was about to fall over the edge. This sudden movement caught Bosco off guard and was unable to react in time but wouldn't of had anything to grab on to anyways because his hands were tied in front so he ended up following him over the edge towards the water.  
  
The cops who stood a few feet in front them saw this all play out in what looked like slow motion. Davis, Cruz, and Faith ran up quickly as soon as they saw them going over the edge to try and catch Bosco.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith screamed down when she saw his father hit the water first than Bosco hit shortly after. Taking no time she ran back to where they came from hoping that Bosco would make it to shore easily. Davis was close behind her and she could hear him calling for EMS and Rescue on the radio. Stopping at the ridge of the water Faith frantically searched the water with her eyes.  
  
"Oh god please" she whispered to herself. Davis looked at Faith for a second and back out at the water shining his flashlight hoping Bosco will see it or he'll see him. Then suddenly Cruz yelled from where she was "I see him!"   
  
A splash was heard and Faith knew that someone jumped in to assist Bosco. Running up towards Cruz Faith could hear the sirens in the back ground of EMS.  
  
"Here grab him" the cop said from the water holding up a half unconscious Bosco in his arms.   
  
Once Bosco was lying on dry grounds he let out groan and tried to cough up water beneath the gag. Davis pulled out his knife and cut the gag off revealing a mouth full of water, he then proceeded to cut off the rope around his hands.  
  
Faith shone her flashlight on Bosco's face which he was now unconscious. Noticing how blue his lips were Faith immediately checked to see if he was breathing.  
  
"His breathing is shallow" Faith said looking into his face and stroking his cheek silently praying for him to be okay. "God, he's freezing." Faith choked out between tears.  
  
"I'll go grab a blanket from the car." Cruz said then running back towards the car, but was soon stopped by Carlos.  
  
"What happened?" he asked running with his bags towards Cruz.  
  
"It's Bosco, he went over the edge into the water" she said pointing up to the hill. "He's not doing to good."  
  
Carlos looked up at what she pointing at and back down at her. "Yeah, no kidding. Levine! Grab the backboard and the stretcher."  
  
Carlos ran down towards the crowd of cops. "Excuse me guys, let me through." Carlos knelt down beside Bosco and lifted his eyelids to check his pupils. "Was he conscious at all."  
  
"When he first came out of the water he coughed up water but never opened his eyes." Faith said while staying in her position.  
  
"Bag him Levine, he's barely breathing." Carlos popped a C-Collar on him just incase there was an injury and then slid the backboard under him.   
  
Carlos and Levine jumped in the back of the ambulance with Bosco. "We need someone to drive!"  
  
"I got it." Davis said making his way to the drivers seat. The back doors to the ambulance were closed and someone patted the door to tell them they were good to go.  
  
Faith, Sully and Sasha stood watching the ambulance take off into the distance until they couldn't see it anymore.  
  
"He'll be alright, he's tough" Sully said.  
  
Faith nodded and walked towards Swersky. "Did they find Anthony yet."  
  
"No, they're still sweeping the water." Swersky said. "You going into Mercy?"  
  
"Yeah, let me know if they find him." Faith said before turning to run up to the RMP. "Sasha! Come on lets go."  
  
Sasha and Faith quickly walked through the sliding doors in the ER and went up to the front desk to ask where Bosco was.  
  
"The doctor's are with right now" Mary said seeing the concern in Faith's eyes. "He's stable, woke up a little bit ago. He's doing good, I'll come and find you as soon as you can see him."  
  
"Thanks Mary." Faith said.   
  
Davis walked over when he saw Sasha and Faith by the front desk just as Sully walked in with a couple nurses wheeling in Derek in a wheelchair.  
  
"Hey, look who it is Ty. It's our purse snatcher ." Sasha said recognizing the man being wheeled in.   
  
"What you get a promotion or something." Davis said looking him in the eye as he was wheeled by.  
  
Davis chuckled when he saw the look on his face. "Hey Sul."  
  
"Hey 's how Bosco doing?"  
  
"Looks like he's going to be alright." Davis told him.  
  
"Well I guess he does have some luck left then cause I have some good news myself." Sully said showing them his memo pad. "Our famous purse snatcher, was working for Donald Mann the whole time. Told me everything he knew, and he said that the whole purse snatching thing was a set up."  
  
"That would explain why there was no to claim the purse." Sasha added.  
  
Davis looked at Sully. "So he brought us to where Michael's torso was intentionally?"  
  
"Yup." Sully said in disgust. "He said that Donald Mann wanted to make Bosco suffer, wanted him to see the torso like he did. He says that Mann blames Bosco for his sons death and wanted revenge."  
  
Faith just looked at Sully in disgust listening to this.   
  
"He told us where we might be able to find Donald Mann too, so Swersky has a SWAT team going to raid them."  
  
"Good. I hope they get him." Faith said pushing herself away from the counter when she saw a doctor approaching them.  
  
"He's doing well, we'll keep him over night for observation and should be able to go home tomorrow sometime. He broke two ribs and has a concussion considering the fall he took he's lucky. " Doctor Fields said with a smile. "You can go see him, Exam 5"  
  
"Thank you." Faith said before going down the hall.  
  
When Faith entered the room Bosco was sleeping with an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, also a monitor beeping in a normal rhythm. Standing at his side Faith smiled looking down at him and put her hand on his forehead brushing his hair back.  
  
Bosco opened his eyes long enough to look at Faith and then closed them again too tired to keep them open. Faith pulled up a seat and waited for him to wake up. 


End file.
